Monday Night Raw 281: October 5, 1998
X-Pac defends his European Championship against D-Lo Brown. Jacqueline lays a trap for Sable. Chyna continues to be served. Event recap X-Pac vs. D'Lo Brown Someone serves Chyna with papers and Henry is smiling. X-Pac speeds things up and hits the Bronco Buster, but Henry trips him up and rams Pac’s back into the post. Chyna did not assist X-Pac following the attack. Low Down gives us a new champion. JR wonders if this will add to the woes of DX. Earlier today The Oddities played football earlier today. The ICP wondered what they were doing. The Headbangers called out The ICP The Headbangers cut an in-ring promo in which they challenged the ICP to a match, then telling them to send the Oddities backstage when the ICP finally appeared; moments later, the ICP was assaulted, eventually sustaining steel chairshots to the head; moments later, the Oddities returned ringside and made the save, with the Headbangers then taking the mic and telling the ICP they sucked. Marc Mero vs. Vader Sable joins in on commentary. At the commentary table, Tori was at ringside when Sable took her seat and Sable shook her hand. Sable says she wants the Women’s Title which would come soon enough. Vader pounds away on him and they head to the floor where Mero hides behind Jackie. After a Jackie eye rake, it’s back to the ring and Mero takes over. Vader beats him down again and a splash gets two. Jackie dives onto Vader and gets caught, but a Mero low blow and the Marvelocity and gets the pin. Jackie gets on the mic post match. She challenges Sable who gets in, but Mero distracts her so Jackie can jump her. Jackie cuts Sable’s hair. Val Venis & Terri backstage Val Venis finds Terri’s "wedding ring". Val Venis vs. Gangrel Val talks about Magic Johnson before the match. Val hits a big boot and here comes Edge. He gets in Christian’s face but Gangrel runs out to DDT Edge on the floor. They stomp Edge and the match is thrown out. Val wins by countout..? Val and Terri make out in the ring but a movie usher shows up. He hands Val a gold envelope, the contents of which freak Val out. Cue Goldust’s music and the man himself on the screen. Goldust’s world premiere is next week apparently. Match results * Singles match for the WWF European Championship: D-Lo Brown (w/ Mark Henry) pinned WWF European Champion X-Pac (w/ Chyna) with the frog splash and grabbing the tights for leverage to win the title at 5:17 after Henry caught the champion on the floor and rammed him into the ringpost; during the bout, an unknown man came ringside, handed Chyna a piece of paper, and jumped into the crowd; Henry laughed after Chyna read it. * Tag team match: The Headbangers fought the Insane Clown Posse to a no contest in an impromptu match; prior to the bout, the Headbangers cut an in-ring promo in which they challenged the ICP to a match, then telling them to send the Oddities backstage when the ICP finally appeared; moments later, the ICP was assaulted, eventually sustaining steel chairshots to the head; moments later, the Oddities returned ringside and made the save, with the Headbangers then taking the mic and telling the ICP they sucked * Singles match: Marc Mero (w/ WWF Women's Champion Jacqueline) pinned Vader at 4:14 with the Shooting Star Press after a low blow behind the referee's back, moments after Vader caught an interfering Jacquline as she jumped off the top rope; Sable provided guest commentary for the bout; after the contest, Jacqueline took the mic and challenged Sable to get in the ring; moments later, Sable stepped in the ring, with Mero intervening and saying she could never satisfy him; Sable then slapped Mero before Jackie decked Sable from behind and cut off some of her hair. Tori was seen in the audience by the commentary table. * Singles match: Val Venis (w/ Terri Runnels) defeated Gangrel (w/ Christian) via count-out at 2:35 when Gangrel and Christian double teamed an interfering Edge outside the ring; following his entrance, Venis cut a promo about his Magic Johnson; Edge came out of the crowd late in the contest and confronted Christian at ringside; at several points during the match, Jim Ross referred to Christian as "Christopher;" following the contest, an usher handed a gold envelope to Venis; Venis read it, with Goldust's music playing and his voice saying he would return the following week * Singles match: WWF Tag Team Champion the Road Dogg (w/ X-Pac) pinned Mark Henry (w/ WWF European Champion D-Lo Brown) at 3:41 after Chyna decked D-Lo at ringside, with X-Pac then hitting Henry with the X-Factor behind the referee's back; prior to the match, Road Dogg came out with both tag team title belts and a blow up doll dressed as WWF Tag Team Champion Billy Gunn; during the match, the commentary team noted Henry had sued Chyna for sexual harassment. Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1998 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Jacqueline Category:Luna Vachon Category:Sable Category:Terri Runnels Category:Tori Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna vs. Mark Henry rivalry Category:Jacqueline & Marc Mero management Category:Sable vs. Jacqueline & Marc Mero rivalry Category:Terri Runnels & Val Venis romance Category:Val Venis & Terri Runnels vs. Goldust rivalry Category:Sable vs. Tori rivalry